Shadow's First Bath
by death mega sega
Summary: Random ONESHOT! Shadow has been awake on the ark for a few days. After playing a game with Maria and getting messy, Shadow must have his first every bath. Really random. Please R&R.


_**Shadow's First Bath**_

_**7/25/2012 Deathy: **_I got this idea yesterday. 7pm. So before you venture forth and scream at me. I am sorry if this upsets you, but I am not sorry for writing this.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Writer's Tip – Never be ashamed of what you have written. Embrace its world as it is a part of you.

[][][][]

His ruby eyes stared up at him with intrigued eyes. They were wide and displayed childish innocence. Something that was very strange for the young hedgehog to illustrate. It shocked them a little to see it, but such a reaction was the only one he could give.

The alien stared down at the Ultimate Life Form. He questioned if the professor had created a decent weapon. The ebony hedgehog had only been awake for a few days. It was only natural that he was naïve. But to behave in such a manner as this – it was not how an Ultimate Life Form should act.

Professor Gerald Robotnik was just as surprised. Though a small smile stretched across his face under his grey mustache, unlike the disapproving glare Black Doom was giving the young boy. His eyes curved like crescent moons from happiness. He coughed into his balled up fist to cover up his urge to snicker.

Maria just smiled happily. She didn't see what was wrong with the current situation. She and Shadow were just playing.

The two children were covered head to toe in food, pieces of paper, marker, crayon, glue, and who knows what else. Maria's smile was warm. Her blue eyes carrying kindness. "Hello Grandfather!" She greeted.

"Maria," Gerald explained, "What is going on here?"

"We're playing Grandfather!" Maria told him.

"Well, play time is over now you two." Gerald stated calmly. "Now it's time for you to go take a bath. Shadow, will you come with me?"

"Yes Professor." Shadow nodded as he stood up on his wobbly legs. He stepped forward but slipped on the slippery floor and fell on his back. He soon picked himself up again. He wobbled some due to lack of balance. Before he could fall back on his back again, he felt a strong hand grab his arm and hold him up right.

"Be careful now, Shadow." Professor Robotnik's voice suggested softly. "Take small baby steps." He helped the ebony hedgehog walk steady. "Maria, go take a bath now."

"Yes grandfather." Maria nodded as she got up and left. "Bye Shadow." The sweet blond girl waved.

The black hedgehog smiled as he waved back and nearly fell backward again. Luckily, Gerald had a good grip of the young hedgehog. "This way, Shadow." Gerald instructed.

"Yes Professor." Shadow replied.

Black Doom fell silent as the kind hearted professor led the way. He led the small hedgehog to a room with white tile floor. There was a small sink to the right and a toilet beside it as soon as you walked in. Across from it was a small bath tub.

"Now Shadow," Gerald began. "It's time for your first bath. I expect you to behave in this new experience."

"Okay." Shadow nodded. He didn't exactly know what a bath was yet, but he was sure that his creator would explain it to him shortly.

Professor Robotnik twisted the nobs on the bath tub. Water sputtered out rapidly into the tub. Shadow stepped back a little in surprised. The ebony hedgehog soon leaned in closer to get a better look. That was one thing that worried the scientists. Shadow was often very curious – and he was quiet about it. A scientist could be mixing a chemical. He could get up for a split second to grab a note pad to write observations on. By the time he would come back, the young ultimate life form would be sitting in the chair softly moving the test tube of mixed chemicals in his hand. He had even went as far as to taste one. That was when the scientists sent the young hedgehog off to play with Maria.

"Now, take off your clothes." Professor Robotnik ordered kindly.

Shadow tilted his head at this, but he obeyed none the less. Black Doom just stood there wondering if the black and red hedgehog was really the ultimate creature or just a baby that Gerald had created as a mere play pal for his granddaughter. Gerald then ordered the boy into the tub.

Shadow got into the tub without question and sat and stared up ward at Professor Robotnik for guidance. The grey mustached man began to teach his new creation how to bath properly.

"I'm squeaky clean now?" Shadow asked as he played with the soap suds that clang to his fur. Some of the suds found their way into his mouth. "YUCK!" He sounded. "Bubbles taste icky." His face crunched up.

"Yeah. They do." Gerald laughed. "Now let's get you all nice and dried off." He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the black hedgehog. He rubbed his wet fur some. It then puffed up in a crazy fashion. The young ultimate life form look like a giant puff ball. "Now, why don't you go get ready for bed? I think Maria already has a bed time story ready to read to you."

"Okay!" Shadow nodded as he hugged Professor Robotnik. "I'll see you later!" He rushed out of the bath room.

Black Doom stared intently at the fleeting creature. Then he turned back to Gerald Robotnik. "Is that seriously supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form? He is so… so… so…" He searched for the right word.

"Shadow is so what, Black Doom?" Gerald question with an indifferent expression.

"He is such a child!" Black Doom finally managed to express his thoughts.

"Well, he has only been awake for a few days. These first few months are pretty much his childhood. He is naïve and curious about everything. It's only natural that he behaves the way he does. He'll mature and be more understanding in about 3 months or so." The scientist explained.

"Are you sure?" Black Doom seemed doubtful of this. He wanted a weapon. Not a credulous child.

"Yes. Just you wait and see." Gerald smiled like a proud grandfather. "_I just hope he still remains a little childish. After all, the world is more fun through a child's eyes._"

Shadow sat snuggled up to the blond blue eyed girl. A book of fairy tales nestled in her hands as she read with great vigor. It made the young hedgehog laugh whenever she would change her voice when she spoke as the characters. Shadow the Hedgehog had only been awake for 2 days, and he already knew that if the world was as nice as Maria, he was guaranteed to love it.

[][][][][][]

_**7/29/2012 Deathy: **_2;26pm My first day of school is tomorrow. I'm very excited. I just hope they have my stuff together. So how do you like my one shot? I have an infinity for writing one shots about Shadow or Tails. Have you notice? I enjoyed writing about Shadow's new experiences with things that we do every single day. I mean, everyone has their firsts with everything. Rather you remember it or not, it was still very interesting for you then. I think it's fun to see it from Shadow's eyes. As for Gerald thoughts at the end. I couldn't decide rather to go with '_The world is best through a child's eyes.'_, '_The world is always brighter through a child's eyes."_, or what is written up above. Either way, the message is generally the same. I'm sorry I haven't written a fanfiction in forever. I recently wrote a children's story. I'm currently working on illustrations for it. But when it gets done, I'm wondering How many of you would be interested in reading it? It's just something I'm curious about. Either way, Enjoy! And Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
